Story's End
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview Story's End is a short story authored by Stardust, for a contest. I can't promise quality, but I do promise cringiness heart. Characters The character in here who really matters is Delphinium, a LeafWing dragonet who wants to save the world. Her father, Veridian, and her older brother, Whitebeam are also mentioned. The lone HiveWing at the end doesn't really have any details, besides a gender and an appearance. Now, on with the writing! Story 12:54 A.M. Creaks sound throughout the tiny house as Delphinium of the LeafWings tiptoes through the pitch-black hallway. A small leather bag is slung over her slender frame, and she’s wearing two wooden anklets on her front legs. Glancing furtively from side to side, she dives past an open doorway and into the kitchen. The floor squeaks at every step, making her wince and shoot anxious looks over her shoulder. Creeping past a tiny counter that holds some random cooking supplies and a flower growing in a pot, she eases open the refrigerator door and begins stuffing food into her bag: a few apples, a banana, even a sandwich. While she packs, she mentally runs through her plan one more time: Sneak away. Walk out of the jungle. No flying because it’s dark outside and the canopy is too thick. Find a HiveWing military base, but not one that’s too big. Take out the enemy base with her newly discovered plant-control. Return home to fame and glory - and money for her struggling family. That reminds her… she flexes her talons experimentally, concentrating as intensely as a four-year-old can. And the plant in the center of the table grows, its stem reaching upwards and its leaves elongating, thirsty for the nonexistent light. Delphi feels equal parts exhilarated and horrified, but she does her best to push the latter aside. There’s no room to doubt herself. She sneaks toward the door, taking great care to mute any noise - but when she touches the doorknob, she freezes in place as all her doubts come rushing back: What if she’s not strong enough? What if she breaks a bone on the way there? What if the HiveWings slaughter her? What if she never gets a chance to say goodbye? Delphi shakes her head like a wet dog, expelling the first three questions. The last one, though, swirls around her brain until it overcomes her desire to leave. She darts back to the counter and shuffles through the drawers to find a paper and quill, then climbs onto a stepstool and begins writing her farewell to her father. 1:07 A.M. The LeafWing dragonet steals away from her home in the dead of night, with a satchel on her back and a fire in her heart. 1:14 A.M. The forest is darker than she ever thought it could be, filled with strange and terrifying noises. Faint traces of silver beam through the interlaced branches of the Poison Jungle’s trees, just barely providing enough light to illuminate Delphi’s path through the tussocks of grass. She’s obviously nervous, her posture rigid, her tail twitching. Her head barely even reaches the tops of the plants growing all around her, a dwarf among giants. Snap. Delphi practically jumps a mile into the air, whacking her head on a tree branch. The sudden pain is nothing compared to her frantic thoughts, though: What was that? Is someone coming? She doesn’t seem to notice that it’s just a fluffy squirrel tail whisking around a trunk; her eyes are darting skittishly everywhere else. Breathe, Delphi, she tells herself. But she can’t seem to inhale fully, the world blurring before her eyes. One small step. Then another. And little by little, she edges forward, through shadow-dappled leaves and a world of hostility. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Content (Stardust the IceWing-RainWing) Category:Genre (Short Story)